VLF-05 Swiftwind
Weapon Systems The Swiftwind carries no weapon systems. Anaheim Arms Inc. VLF-05 Swiftwind The Swiftwind was designed by Anaheim Arms for the Galactic Patrol and is used as an rapid squad deployment craft for both riot and SWAT teams to drop them where they need to be. History The Swiftwind has served with Galactic Patrol since 5643 C.E and has been manufactured from that time to present. Older retired models can be found being used by various military and civilian agencies with large portions being sold off to Sargasso Deeps. Development Active research and development began in 5633 with the initial design taking place in early 5634 and was completed in mid-5614 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in late 5636 and the first operable units in early 5637 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-5638 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 5639 to early 5641 with production beginning shortly thereafter in mid-5642. Variants & Upgrades The VLF-05 has three models that have been manufactured – -05A – Manufactured from 5643-5893 C.E. and was unarmed. -05B – Manufactured from 5894-6144 C.E. and has upgraded avionics and sensor systems. -05C – Manufactured from 6145 C.E. to present and is armed with four ordnance hard-points. Design The Swiftwind has a standard aircraft fuselage with twin vertical and horizontal stabilizers on the tail and two large wings each holding a large fan-lift jet. The cockpit is large and roomy with space for both pilots as well as having two additional jump-seats for observers/passengers with the rear fuselage having seating for ten personnel in riot gear with a rear mounted ramp and twin hatch on the ventral hull for speed rope deployment if the craft isn’t able to land. The craft is powered by 34 HBT cells and has two AAE-195-900 ducted lift fan which feeds motive force to various ducted maneuvering thrusters. The craft has a standard operating range of 815 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 215 hours during pursuit and situations where speed and maneuverability is required. The craft has a top speed of 750 KPH with everything being operated off of 34 standard HBT cells with two 17-cell energizers mounted in the ventral amidships of the craft. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-2/5-16 Sensor & Communications package which includes Laser Terrain Guidance System, Radar, Warning Receiver, Multi-Spectrum digital camera, and a multi-band digital communications. The Swift has a crew of five in a forward mounted cockpit and a rear mounted cargo bay able to hold ten troops and up to 25 metric tons of cargo. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness Lightweight Titanium with an overall plating thickness of 5mm of Lightweight Titanium which combined can shrug off up to 78 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The VLF-05 Swiftwind also has a force screen system powered by 59 AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle an overall defensive rating of 203 kJ of resistance before critical failure to any one point. Armament The Swiftwind is completely unarmed. Operators The Swift is used exclusively by the Galactic Patrol although older retired models have been sold off to various civilian and governmental agencies. Other Fan Craft Category:Rotor Craft Category:Fan Craft